The present subject matter relates generally to a drawer locking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking mechanism which fits on the inside rail of a drawer and locks the drawer with a spring-loaded pin, requiring minimal installation, and leaving the drawer damage-free.
Basic household items such as scissors, kitchen twine, and even pen caps can pose a deadly threat when small children are around. Because of the potential for almost anything to become lethal, concerned parents must child-proof their homes to ensure their children's safety. But this process isn't always easy, especially when it comes to locking drawers.
Drawers act as storage for many of the household items that are dangerous to children. Keeping drawers securely locked is, therefore, crucial to providing a safe environment. Although there are many products on the market to solve this problem, no product is free from significant drawbacks in convenience and effectiveness. For instance, one popular model involves a magnetic lock and key. But the key can be easily misplaced. And even if the key is not lost, the user must still have the key on hand every time she opens the drawer. Furthermore, the magnetic lock installation calls for complicated carpentry, which not only requires extra effort on the part of the user, but also means the drawer will be permanently altered by the lock. Improper installation could result in a defective lock.
Like the magnetic lock and key, other drawer locking solutions involve complicated installation (often requiring tools such as drills, which the user may not even own). These installation procedures mar and damage the cabinetry. Also, most locking mechanisms attach to the inside face of the drawer, which takes up what is often the most valuable of drawer space, or the outside face of the drawer, which can be less than optimal for a clean interior design. Finally, many models are made with materials such as plastic that can warp over time due to extended use. Such erosion further decreases the strength of the lock.
Accordingly, there is a need for a drawer locking device that is easy to install and remove, simple to use, effective, durable, space-saving, and does not substantially damage the drawer, as described herein.